Nunca Seriam a Mesma Coisa de Novo
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Dominic Cobb não era o tipo de homem com o qual Mal esperava sossegar um dia.


**Beta reader: **Kotsuki-chan  
**Gênero/Classificação:** Angst? / R (por precaução)  
**Sinopse:** Dominic Cobb não era o tipo de homem com o qual Mal esperava sossegar um dia

* * *

**NUNCA SERIAM A MESMA COISA DE NOVO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

Dominic Cobb não era o tipo de homem com o qual Mal esperava sossegar um dia, por isso, quando o viu pela primeira vez — sentado com o tronco envergado na cadeira da sala do trabalho do pai dela —, tudo o que ela pôde pensar foi em quanto tempo ela precisaria para levá-lo para a cama.

Semanas se passaram no que ela depois chamou de _A Valsa_ e que Cobb renomeou para _A Valsa Voraz_, uma vez que ele considerava difícil distinguir o comportamento dela do de uma fêmea de louva-a-deus. A cada passo que ela dava na direção dele, Dom agia como se fosse um insulto a sua inocência inexistente. Em alguns dias, ela se continha para não acabar amarrando-o à primeira cadeira ou mesa disponível, e mostrá-lo como um homem deveria reagir quando uma mulher estava disposta a abrir as pernas para ele. Em outros dias, ela deixava-se levar e se pegava apreciando toda aquela baboseira.

Até que ele, finalmente, caiu na armadilha de acreditar na fingida ausência de conhecimento de Mal sobre o compartilhamento de sonhos. É claro que ela havia lido o que pôde das notas do pai assim que percebeu que seus pequenos avanços estavam relacionados ao assunto e, como nunca havia prestado muita atenção a nada daquilo quando seu pai falava sobre o assunto, ela só precisou repetir para Dom todas as dúvidas que teve durante sua pesquisa e completar algumas das explicações dele, quando ele estava no meio delas — como se ela tivesse chegado àquela conclusão sozinha, naquele instante.

No dia em que Mal percebeu que ele estava pronto para ela, houve um jantar um tanto clichê, onde ela pulou a sobremesa apenas para chegar mais rápido ao apartamento de Cobb. Dom não percebeu que ela apenas fingia ter calma enquanto o despia e levou-a para a cama sem nunca parar com os beijos. Mal sempre pensou em Dom como um homem que gostava de sexo violento (e isso não estava longe de ser verdade), porém não esperava que ele fosse quase uma múmia durante o ato. Ela comentaria sobre isso, se não tivesse sentido a respiração quente dele contra sua pele e visto aquele olhar que dizia tudo o que a boca dele não dizia. Aquele olhar que deu a ela a certeza de que ele não a deixaria ir facilmente.

Mal tentou ir embora assim que eles terminaram, mas Dom era um cavalheiro e nunca permitiria que ela fosse para casa sozinha àquela hora da noite. Era doce o jeito que ele a via como alguma espécie de donzela que não conhecia todas as figuras que podiam cruzar seu caminho naquelas ruas. Então, quando ele enlaçou sua cintura, Mal lutou contra a vontade que sempre sentia nos momentos em que os homens a tratavam quase que com reverência, e se conteve para não relatar o primeiro caso obsceno que veio à mente antes que lhe escapasse pela boca.

Ela nunca escreveu um recado ou deixou qualquer sinal de que sua ausência na cama de Dom não era uma recusa ao que eles poderiam ter se tornado. Mesmo assim, Dom procurou por ela todas as vezes em que se encontrou nos terrenos da universidade. Contudo, Mal parecia ter desaparecido no ar da mesma forma que ela havia aparecido pela primeira vez, ao entrar na sala de seu pai durante o segundo encontro de Cobb com o professor.

Miles observou os dois e seus recentes e estranhos comportamentos para entender o que havia acontecido para separá-los. Então, no dia em que encontrou Dom com os olhos cravados em algum ponto do outro lado do campus, ele seguiu o olhar e viu sua filha nos braços de um homem desconhecido. A mão dela no bolso traseiro do estranho confirmou o que eles já haviam deduzido. Miles colocou uma mão no ombro de Cobb.

— Eu acho que você é um homem honrado, senhor Cobb, mas temo que isso signifique nada para minha filha tola.

Dom nada respondeu. Apenas assentiu e foi-se embora.

Ele passou os meses seguintes tentando evitar Mal, enquanto ela tentava melhorar as coisas pelo bem das relações deles com seu pai, que não havia gostado de ouvir sobre a história e dito para que ela desse um jeito na situação o mais rápido possível. Mas todo o esforço só levou a encontros tensos que, geralmente, culminavam em comentários indelicados de Mal a respeito da masculinidade de Cobb. Assim, quando a oportunidade de trabalhar em casa por uma semana veio, Dom a aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Uma batida na porta do apartamento o fez bufar. Dom detestava ser interrompido quando estava no meio de uma análise sobre uma nova idéia. Então, sem pesar na consciência, ele a ignorou, esperando que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado desistisse e fosse embora. A batida seguinte poderia ter sido confundida com uma equipe da SWAT tentando invadir com um aríete, e foi seguida por mais duas. Como Dom temia perder a linha de raciocínio em que estava sua análise devido a algum esbravejo inútil vindo de seu senhorio rabugento, que morava perto do fim do corredor, ele apressou-se para atender a porta. Sua mão estava na metade do caminho para a maçaneta, quando ele viu um envelope perto de seus pés e o pegou com receio. Dom olhou pelo olho mágico e, vendo ninguém, o abriu e leu seu conteúdo.

Mal estava esperando pelo elevador que ela ainda não havia chamado, quando Cobb destrancou a porta para correr atrás da pessoa que havia colocado o envelope debaixo da porta. Ela não olhou por cima dos ombros, e a sua conta estava no onze no momento em que uma voz rouca perguntou a Cobb o que diabos estava acontecendo para que aquele barulho atroz perturbasse a paz do andar. Dom nunca deu uma resposta à pergunta, o que fez seu senhorio reclamar sobre a falta de respeito que os americanos tinham nos últimos tempos, e alguma coisa sobre não permitir mais estrangeiros no prédio depois do fim daquele contrato.

Quando se virou para olhá-lo, Mal viu a porta do senhorio se fechando e abafando a rabugice do homem e Dom com um papel na mão na altura do rosto. Entrecerrando os olhos. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que o viu fazer aquilo e, de alguma forma, ela o achou adorável, porque ele parecia não saber que aquele olhar em nada a amedrontava. Ela sorriu como se estivesse zombando dele, e ele apertou os olhos ainda mais — o que ela pensou ser impossível até então.

— Parece que falta de respeito não é a única coisa que os americanos têm, mas falta de proteção de boa qualidade também.

— Era francesa para início de conversa — Mal escolheu aquele momento para apertar o botão do elevador — Como você tem certeza que é meu?

O tom dele estava pendendo para o rude e Mal quase pôde imaginar metade do andar os ouvindo atrás das portas; o senhorio com um copo para uma melhor acústica. Ela ignorou o fato de não conseguir dizer se Dom estava fervendo de raiva ou não, ao libertar a língua para suas costumeiras e mordazes réplicas.

— Eu sei matemática e biologia tanto quanto sei da minha vida sexual. Você pode fazer as contas, se quiser.

Ela entrou no elevador, e Dom passou uma mão pelo cabelo antes de perguntar o que ela esperava dele com aquela cena. Mal deu outro sorriso enviesado e apertou o botão do térreo. Assim que ela desapareceu atrás das portas que se fecharam, tudo o que sobrou para ele foi a indagação implícita nas palavras dela.

_Isso não é sobre mim. Diga-me você._

Cobb não sabia o que ele queria além de terminar o projeto dos sonhos no qual estava e voltar para os Estados Unidos. Criar uma criança não fazia parte dos seus planos pelos próximos anos e agora isso acontecia. Olhou para o exame de novo e então para o céu pela janela aberta do andar.

Entrecerrou os olhos.

* * *

**Nota:** Resposta a um prompt do "Tema 2: Primeiras Vezes" da comunidade HarlequIncepted.  
**Disclaimer:** A Origem pertence a um cara chamado Christopher Magnífico Nolan.


End file.
